Niaq'Mal
"I thought my days were coming to an end, as I cursed that damn gnome who plane shifted me for sending me into this Tundra... I saw it standing there the walls of ice, breaking from the rolling drifts of snow. Niaq'Mal the city of the Goliaths, my eyes nearly wept for being saved, I mean the name was a bit on the nose." - Belhice Longstrider in Laikka without Direction. Description Niaq'Mal is the ancestral home of the Goliaths in the Akhillor Tundra of Laikka. Found in 11,611of the 3rd Sanctus Era the "Frozen City" was aptly named in their common tongue being roughly understood as Niaq'Mal to those who are unable to speak Giant. While the city has never been fully rebuilt a number of the districts outside the Zaig of Ordning have. The Walls while of stone often have multiple feet worth of ice on them in most months of the year. Even in day time, prolonged exposure to the elements is enough to kill most mortals, and the city streets are often lined with braziers to keep some ability to move about. Current Government The current government of Niaq'Mal is considered a Militocracy and is run by the greatest warrior within the city. Judged not only by the physical strength of combat but by strategy and ability to inspire this leader is known as "Great General". The Trial of Storms only occurs after a defeat in combat and is used to remove any weakness from the leadership of Niaq'Mal. Should a "Great General" die while in power a Trial of Storms also takes place to seat the next Great General. During the 6th Year of The Age of Heroes Niaq'Mal's great general known as Jorageir, the Exalted joined his people with the Laito Alliance. Day to Day Life The day to day life of Niaq'Mal is generally a hard life based on the climate and structure of the civilization. With most of the area in a semi-permanent freeze, it comes down to many different combinations of people to complete tasks which are handled easier in other areas. Most of the action in the city happens a few hours after daybreak until dusk as that is when the outside temperature is the warmest. There is a distinct racial hierarchy in the city of Niaq'Mal even after their joining the Laito Alliance. Goliaths are at the top of the hierarchy followed by Orcs and Half-Orcs. From there most other races are on the same footing but culturally seen as lesser until proven to the people. The common language in use is Giant, followed by Orcish. However, some guards do speak common. Guides can be found in some of the bars and inns which will help people find their way about town. Points of Interest The city of Niaq'Mal is broken up into four separate districts which each serve not only their own purpose but those who are allowed to work and move around them varies as well. * Zaig of Ordning * The Lower Zaig * The Central Zaig * The Upper Zaig History [[3rd Sanctus Era|'3rd Sanctus Era']] * Niaq'Mal Founded [[3rd Tenebrae Era|'3rd Tenebrae Era']] * The First Collapse [[4th Sanctus Era|'4th Sanctus Era']] * 4th Tenebrae Era * The Second Collapse 5th Sanctus Era * 5th Tenebrae Era * The Third Collapse 6th Sanctus Era * 6th Tenebrae Era * Age of Heroes * Niaq'Mal joins the Laito Alliance Interactions Npc Codex Hometown Misc * Shimmering Festival (July 1st - July 7th) Category:Laikka Category:Cities Category:Laikka Cities Category:Niaq'Mal